


all that you are is all that i’ll ever need

by flustraaa



Series: the one where they realise something important [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Introspection, Kinda, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Alec Lightwood, Sleepy Magnus Bane, domestic feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Summary: to think, he never knew someone could be his perfect puzzle piece





	all that you are is all that i’ll ever need

“Alec,” Magnus finds himself speaking into the quiet of the loft, and the shuffles from the bedroom halt completely. It’s in this moment that Magnus continues speak his thoughts, though they seem to spill with little regard for his ego, “Darling, can you lay on me?” 

His words are wispy and his thoughts are scattered at best, but every aching bone and broken though screams for his partner’s body weight. 

He feels his heart sink with each second of delay, breaths pausing when Alec appears in a pair of sweats and his glasses, eyebrows furrowed. 

“I didn’t hear you, can you repeat it?” Alec inquires softly, rounding the couch with ease. 

He’s soft and so painfully tousled, his entire being screams domesticity and Magnus is absolutely relishing in it. 

“Could you lay on me?” He’s preparing himself to explain— perhaps for ridicule, but instead he’s met only with a shallow nod. 

Warm eyes and a reserved smile follow in suit, soft steps closing the gap and Alec’s frame hovering over his body, “Tell me if it’s too much weight.” 

And within seconds, the easy weight of his husband is cloaking him in a curtain of serenity. The weight is firm, and true to his height, Alec does, in fact, weigh a jarring amount— but somehow it’s perfect in every way. 

“This okay?” Alec murmurs, syllables rumbling against the base of Magnus’ neck in a warm exhalation. 

“This,” Magnus finds himself purring, “Is _everything_ I need right now.” 

“Good,” Alec mumbles, sinking further into his beloved, arms tightening their hold, “I’m gonna nap, wake me when you’re ready for bed.” 

Magnus finds himself nodding, absolutely melting as Alec presses three sleepy kisses against his neck. 

And it’s belatedly, that Magnus has a passing thought that makes him cringe from the sheer cheesiness of it. 

_It’s just a bad day_, he thinks, as the fire crackles to the left and Alec snores softly to the right, _not a bad life. _

**Author's Note:**

> i never understood how characters could be oblivious until i became one of them whOoPsIes. you can thank my boyfriend for this mess of a one shot.


End file.
